1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clock and more particularly to an electric clock which projects a real shadow of a stylus to simulate a sundial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to provide illuminated clocks which are decorative yet highly functional. Furthermore, attempts have been made to simulate the age oil sundial in such a decorative clock. One such sundial clock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,842 to Parker. In this device, a translucent face is provided on the clock which has a rotatable stylus extending beyond the face of the clock and a triangular opaque member behind the face of the clock which simulates the shadow of the stylus when the face of the clock is illuminated from the rear to give an indication of the time. While such a clock is decorative, it does not fully duplicate a sundial inasmuch as it does not project a real shadow of the stylus, but rather such a shadow is simulated by a separate opaque member behind the face of the clock.